Love or No Love, AI May not bring us Together
by Quiet Ryter
Summary: This is a "What if" that came to mind. Right now Spock is pregnant with T'pring's baby and they are living together. Bigger summary is inside. Spock has to deal with pregnancy with help with anyone else but T'pring, who has a hidden agenda to this. MPREG, other warnings in there. Don't like don't read, just click back.
1. Chapter 1

**Love or No Love**

 **A.I. May not us Together**

" **To a great friend who inspired me and gave me something that I have always kept close to me, our friendship"**

 **BY** Quiet Ryter and Ned (possibly)

 **DISCLAIMER,**

I don't own anything that belongs to whoever created Star Trek. The plot, I'm not sure if I own that either. I know only thing I own is Jocelyn Amanda Dorothea Grayson "JD."

 **SUMMARY,**

Spock and the others are on ENTERPRISE to go on a mission that is simple and easy. Except while working Spock collapses and is taken to SICK BAY. McCoy discovers that Spock is pregnant, at the same time his bond-mate T'pring calls demanding for Spock to be returned to Earth, because the unborn child is hers. Unable to defy this, Spock is returned to EARTH, where he marries T'pring and gives birth.

While doing that, Jim and the others return. Jim sees something that makes him wonder, whiter this relationship is worth it. This is in the middle before Into Darkness. (Going to rewrite this, there will be changes, hopefully.)

Mpreg, breastfeeding and birth, don't like, don't read.

 ** _Quiet Ryter: This is something I thought of for a while and it's something that I hope you all like. Warning is in the summary and if don't it, click the arrow to go back. I hope you enjoy it._**

 ** _Ned adds: Dude this is cool, so anything you want to add._**

 ** _Quiet Ryter types sadly: NOPE JUST THAT NOTHING!_**

 ** _Ned shrugs as the two look at the computer like the thing is insulting and mocking them._**

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

 ** _T'PRING'S SCHEME AND THEME FOR SPOCK_**

 **** **T'pring was getting** ready to follow through with her plan. She needed to do this, why she intends to this has some logic into this, but mostly because she was displeased with how Spock left VULCAN and dishonored their bond, right now, she wanted Spock to pay for that.

While waiting, she looks to see Spock walking back to his DORM ROOM with his Captain, Jim Kirk. She then sees that Spock is, happy, illogic, he should not be happy. Then after the Captain left, Stonn, who is helping with this plan, sneaked behind Spock and nerve pinched him.

 **SPOCK'S DORM ROOM**

Then Stonn carried Spock into the DORM ROOM, into his BEDROOM, the two laid Spock on his bed. T'pring got the metal instrument ready and needle. She then began to follow her plan, ignoring Spock's groan of pain.

Stonn says," We need to finish this, his Captain might come back T'pring."

T'pring shakes her head," It is nearly done, than we just need to wait for it to take effect."

Stonn asks," Will this work?"

T'pring nods," Spock is one of two that has a body that can get pregnant. When he is pregnant, it will follow from there."

Stonn nodded not liking the idea that his poor T'pring has to be bonded with this illogical half breed, he looks at Spock, who is unconscious. T'pring finishes with an injection to his neck and the two leave knowing that their plan will work all they needed to do was follow one important step in their plan.

Time

 **THE NEXT MORNGING**

 **Spock woke up** , confused as to why he is still in his clothes. All remember is having dinner with Jim and that was it. He then gets up, wincing at the pain in his lower body with a wonder as what he did to cause this. While thinking, Spock stretched himself and decided to look into the matter, while looking around he notice that nothing is stolen and that everything is still there.

He then heard a knock.

Jim entered," Hey Spock, want to have breakfast finally Bones is paying for it. Hey what's wrong? Thinking too much hurt your head?"

Spock shakes his head, raising an eyebrow," No. I believe something transpired here, because I woke up and there was pain the lower part of my body, but it has ceased."

Jim thinks," Don't worry, but if it makes you feel better I could have Pike have security check the surveillance and see if anything did happen?"

Spock nods," Thank you Jim, shall we go to breakfast?"

Jim smirks," Let's go I'm starving, I could eat a whole cow right now."

Spock raises his eyebrow at the comment, but follows Jim out the DOOR. The two went to have breakfast with Bones, who cursed at the fact that he is paying for this, all cause Jim won last night's poker game.

The three have breakfast, and Pike told them that the security camera where Spock's DORM AREA was cut off, because the battery died. It surprised Pike that no one notice until now. Spock mental sighed, wishing he could figure what happen that night. While thinking about that, Bones decided to give Spock a physical and after that, he found nothing wrong with Spock.

Spock decided to shrug it off, figuring maybe he'll find the answer with meditation. He then got ready for the mission. The next day he left to go on the USS ENTEPRISE. Then the ENTERPRISE left for its mission.

 _ **CHAPTER ONE FIRST MONTH**_

 _ **I'M WHAT?!**_

 **SPOCK'S QUARTERS**

 **THE NEXT MORNGING**

 _Spock woke up exhausted and tired. It was illogical that he should be this tired, he went to bed, yet was unable to get enough sleep. While doing that, he felt his stomach churn painfully._

 _Spock groaned," Not now."_

 _Spock ran to the RESTROOM kneeled before the toilet puking everything he ate last night. He figured it would stop there, but it left Spock puking until he was left drying heaving. Only twenty minutes have passed, but it felt like twenty hours. Spock sighed as he got ready._

 _He was going to go get something to eat, but when he got near the MESS HALL, he felt his stomach churn at the thought of food. Spock decided to go to the BRIDGE, he was due in two minutes anyway._

 **BRIDGE**

 _After going on the RIDGE, Jim notice that Spock looked pale, exhausted, which worried Jim. He was going to talk to Spock, but a crew member gave him a PADD to read and sign. Jim was going to sign it after reading it, when he heard a groan. Jim looked up to see that Spock running to the RESTROOM, when it was occupied._

 _Spock was banging on the door, which got everyone's attention. Chekov got out and Spock kneeled to toilet dry heaving for nearly fifteen minutes, he felt someone rubbing his back._

 _Jim asks," Spock what's wrong?"_

 _Spock sighs rinsing his mouth then left to go back to his STATION, when he saw black spots as dizziness hit him and started to get lightheaded._

 _Spock says," Jim I would like to go down."_

 _Jim manages to catch him," Sulu you have the BRIDGE, Uhura call McCoy and tell him I'm bring someone into SICK BAY."_

 _The two nod and do as they are told, while carrying Spock, Jim notice the slight dark circles under Spocks' eyes and wondered what is going on with Spock and why he didn't notice this._

 **SICKBAY**

 _After arriving, Jim gently placed Spock on a bio-bed, than McCoy scanned him with a medical scanner._

 _He says apologetically," Just wait in my OFFICE Jim, you know patient confidentiality. "_

 _Jim sighs not liking this, but waited in the OFFICE, he watches as McCoy draws blood and has it taken to the LAB. It was fast, because the results must have showed up on the PADD._

 _It must have been a bad result, because he notice that McCoy frowned as he had it rescanned, it was at least fifteen times, before calling in another Doctor, Doctor Warren, Lt Commander Warren Cymone, but why?_

 _She looked at it, then back at where Spock is still unconscious, and sadly nods. Then Spock seemed to wake up, and Cymone approached Spock and showed the PADD to Spock, who shook his head, then became a new color of paleness as he ran to MED BAY RESTROOMS with his hand to his mouth._

 _Jim came out," Screw waiting, Bones, what is wrong with Spock? Cymone why are you here?"_

 _Cymone explains," Well Doctor McCoy wanted me to see the results, which shows that Spock has a high level of HGC, which is something that you find, but also he has an increase in-."_

 _Jim interrupted," Doctor, if you want to stay on this nice ship, please explain to the class in English please."_

 _Cymone frowns," HGC is what you find in pregnancy. Is that simple, Captain."_

 _Its Jim turn to frown, but then he slaps his leg as he laughs._

 _He then replies," Good one Doctor, I like a good laugh every now and then, but as I recall it's too early for an April Fool Joke and I would like a serious answer. What is wrong with Spock?"_

 _Bones answers," That is what's wrong the results show that Spock is pregnant."_

 _Jim is stunned," How?! He didn't have time to have sex with anyone, and how far along is he?"_

 _Cymone says," That's why I want to do a physical I might be able to determine and answer both questions."_

 _Spock came back in looking like he might collapse on the floor. Jim helped Spock, who allowed it, back to his bio-bed. After that Cymone looked at the PADD and then back at Spock, who seems like he could fall back asleep if he could, if it weren't for the nausea that's been hitting him._

 _Cymone asks," Spock I have to ask, but did you have sex with anyone? Maybe you have a special someone in your life."_

 _Spock slowly shook his head to Jim's relief. Cymone has McCoy bring out a cart with a machine and while observing Spocks' eyes widen. Jim was worried._

 _Cymone explains," Spock remove your pants and underwear, put on this gown, I will be back soon or do you prefer McCoy to do it."_

 _McCoy adds," I'd be more comfortable if you did it Cy, just so I don't mess things up."_

 _Spock nods," I agree with Doctor McCoy."_

 _After that Cymone nods, allowing the two to get Spock ready, after giving Spock privacy by turning his back, he was back on the bio bed in the gown. Jim watches as Cymone gets the stirrups ready, which Spock placed his feet on._

 _But after going to check, Spock shut his legs not liking to be in this position._

 _Cymone says gently," Spock I can't examine you if you keep your legs shut, please open them."_

 _Spock shakes his head stubbornly not liking this._

 _Jim says gently as well," Spock, Doctor Warren wants to check and see if everything is okay, maybe this could tell us what happen that night you can't remember what happen?"_

 _Spock thinks for a minute, knowing what it would mean since he has gone through them due to his condition. Jim is surprised as he takes his hand, gripping it tightly then looking to see that Doctor Warren came back in and looked at both with a look of 'ready?' McCoy notices Spock's hand and decided to ask something that has been biting him, but decided to wait, right now they needed to examine Spock._

 _Cymone shows something that causes Spock to mentally gulp, no matter how many times he has gone through this, it still seemed more painful each time._

 _Cymone starts," Easy Commander I can feel you tensing, okay, it won't be long, okay? How's Spock's pain level?"_

 _Jim thinks," He usually can chew his arm off without a thought."_

 _McCoy explains," He's usual okay with the pain, I'd do it fast and get it done Cy."_

 _Cymone nods then with a calm breathe as she starts the examine. Spock gasps at it nearly breaking Jim's hand, who tries not to groan at the pain._

 _Cymone says," Easy, okay I see something is intact, so it looks like Spock you haven't had sex and everything is perfect, and no do not move or you might get really inured and tear yourself. I know it's painful, but you need to stay still okay."_

 _Spock nods quickly, wishing it was over. Cymone then notices that there is no evidence to show Spock had sex, so how did Spock become pregnant. After that she removed it which Spock's tension left as well._

 _Spock says," I apologize Captain."_

 _Jim shakes his head," It's okay Spock, at least that's over and what's that thing?"_

 _Cymone explains," It will help us see if there is anything wrong and will be less painful then the pelvic examine. Spock I checked you medical records, is this not your first pelvic exam?"_

 _Spock shakes his head, feeling his cheeks turn dark green. Cymone pats his leg to comfort him. Then while getting it lubricated and ready, she inserted in, as Spock winced again, this one less painful then the first exam, but it still sting._

 _Cymone says," I'm sorry, but it's better to get it over with, right?"_

 _Spock nods as they begin to look._

 _Cymone reports," Everything is perfect, what do you think Doctor McCoy?"_

 _McCoy looks," It looks fine, but I'm curious, why is this not your first pelvic exam Spock?"_

 _Cymone asks," Can I explain Commander?"_

 _Spock nods._

 _Cymone explains," It's rare, but as I was told there are only two Vulcan, who can get pregnant, it's rare and I believe Ambassador Soren is the second one with this condition too, right Commander?"_

 _Spock nods._

 _McCoy figures," That and you're required to get a pelvic exam every three months. Okay, so how far along is Spock?"_

 _Cymone looks," From the size of your fetus, it's about five weeks nearly close to your second month Commander, okay, so it looks like everything is perfect, so how about I print a few pictures, if it is okay?"_

 _Spock nods, not sure he wants, since he doesn't know who the father of his unborn child is. Cymone removed the device, which Spock was internally happy about, then after giving Jim the photos, who puts them on the side table. Cymone left with McCoy to see if they could determine who the father is based on the fetal DNA._

 _Jim helped Spock, who winced into his pants as he sat on the bio-bed thinking his first pelvic exam and how it was painful. He was fourteen when he went through his first pelvic exam. It was not a fond memory, which is why he still had his mother come with him every time he had to get a pelvic exam._

 _ **Spock was sitting with his mother, who was knitting a sweater for Spock. He is Vulcan, pain is illogical, but still.**_

 _ **While waiting Spock heard his name being called, after going in, he was told to remove his shoes, socks, underwear and pants then to put on the gown. Spock did all that and lie on the exam table with his mother at his head.**_

 _ **Spock watches as a Healer came in and had put his feet in the stirrups, he looked at the metal device called a duck bill, and widen internally when he was told that the Healer would use this to make sure everything is okay.**_

 _ **Spock gulped as the Healer lifted his blanket, but he slammed his legs shut.**_

 _ **Amanda soothes," It's okay kan-bu it's better to get it over with then delay it, okay."**_

 _ **Spock nods, but after opening his legs and allowed the Healer to continue, who did with no warning, gasps at this pain. He wanted this to end, but couldn't because the Healer is still examining him.**_

 _ **Amanda soothes while letting him grip her hand," Easy Spock it's almost over, Spock."**_

 _Spock feels a tap on his shoulder and turns to see Jim trying to get his attention._

 _Jim says," You okay Spock?"_

 _Spock looks down and nods, still having his first time fresh on his mind. Jim was worried about Spock, he look to be deep in thought._

 _After a minute Spock admitted," I was thinking about my first pelvic exam, the Healer didn't give me a warning, it was so painful."_

 _Jim rubs his back, which Spock found comforting. His mother comforts him when they exam him, because of condition, his peers often used it to insult him. He took it like a different species did something and he was sixteen. It still hurts him that it happened to him._

 _Sulu is heard," Captain, the VULCAN EMBASSY called and would like to talk to Commander Spock, should I transfer it to SICK BAY."_

 _Spock shakes his head._

 _Jim answers," No let's take it to SPOCK'S QUARTERS. Beside I think it's better there, also Sulu take over for the rest of the shift."_

 **SPOCK'S QUARTERS**

 _Spock and Jim go to his QUARTERS, where he took it to the COMPUTER on his desk. He allowed the screen and sees that it's his father Sarek, Ambassador of Vulcan._

 _Jim and Spock greet Sarek with the ta'al sign, and Sarek returns the sign to the two._

 _Spock asks," Father, what is the meaning of this call?"_

 _Sarek explains," It has come to my attention that my son is with child, is he not?"_

 _Spock nods numbly feeling exhausted, so Jim assured him that he'll relay whatever his father is going to say and helps him to his bed. Jim notices that Spock is sleeping on his left side and sneezed while sleeping. Then turns his attention over to Sarek, who is watching the interaction, fascinated by how Spock's Captain shows gentleness to Spock._

 _Jim turns," I know of Spock's condition, but still do you know who the father of his unborn child is?"_

 _Sarek nods," T'pring has explained to me that Spock went through artificial insemination to become pregnant with her child."_

 _Jim is confused," Wait, she is girl, how, I don't think Spock would do this willing, but still what do we now? I mean we have another mission to go on and that'll take a least another month for us."_

 _Sarek explains," It is vital that my son returns back, so that the child can be bonded to both parents. I believe I have a shuttle sent to pick him up and will bring him back. It is a fifteen point five hours."_

 _Jim nods not liking that he is losing his First Officer, but hopes to have him back soon. After ending the call, he looks over to see Spock buried his head in his knee caps looking discouraged._

 _Jim says," Hey it's going to be okay, don't fret, besides once your bonded you can go back on ENTERPRISE, right?"_

 _Spock despite his head on his knees shakes his head no._

 _He lifts it," T'pring did not like the fact that I joined STARFLEET and might make me stay on EARTH for the deration of my pregnancy."_

 _Jim thinks," Don't worry the mission will be for a month, we should be back before you pop out the kid."_

 _Spock frowns, but lays down, Jim rubs Spock's back, comforting him as he fell back asleep wishing he was able to go with Spock to EARTH to help Spock, but he has the ENTERPRISE to run and she needs her Captain, right now Spock should be okay, he has his mother and father, hopefully T'pring. Jim had a yeoman bring in some soup to help with Spock's hunger and upset stomach._

 _After leaving, he decided to message everyone about a meeting in the morning. He then went to sleep and hoped tomorrow wouldn't come._

 _It is an illogical thought for Jim, but Spock himself had the same thought. But logic dictates that tomorrow has to come._

 **SPOCK'S QUARTERS**

 **THE NEXT MORNGING**

 _Spock woke up to his stomach churning, causing him to groan. He then raced to the BATHROOM, kneeling before the toilet, puking the soup that he consumed last night. He then felt someone rubbing his back while comforting him._

 _Spock didn't need to guess that it's Jim who is doing this. After what felt like fifteen hours was only twenty minutes. Jim helped Spock sit on the toilet and after giving him water and a cup to spit in, he gave him a cloth to help him wipe his face. Jim gave him some crackers to help, which reduce the nausea to managing as Jim mentioned that they have a meeting to attend to announce his pregnancy._

 **MEETING ROOM**

 **THE NEXT MORNGING**

 _Spock internally sighed as Jim left Spock to take care of some things while he talk to McCoy and Warren about what they have learn the night before. Even McCoy was perplexed by T'pring being the father of Spock's unborn baby. Cymone listened as Jim mention artificial insemination. Cymone nods that could explain it, then watched as Jim explain that means Spock has to return earlier than they do._

 _McCoy and Jim followed Cymone to the MEETING ROOM._

 _Uhura was the first to asks," Captain, is something wrong with Spock?"_

 _Sulu says," Everyone is talking about it, and where is Spock?"_

 _Jim rips off the band aid," Okay, this is something I'd never thought I would announce, but Spock is pregnant."_

 _After saying that everyone in the ROOM was so silent that even a sneeze would make a difference in sound._

 _Jim says sarcastically," Guys, don't get too excited."_

 _Bones threatens," Remember, this then. I treat you guys after you injured. Mark it down to remember okay?"_

 _Sulu was the first to say," Okay, how is this possible? Who is the father?"_

 _Jim look to Bones and Cymone, figuring for now it's best not to answer that question._

 _Jim answers," We are not at liberty to discuss the answer, for now Commander Spock is being called back to EARTH for the duration of his pregnancy and we shall continue with this mission, is that understood?"_

 _Everyone nodded and Jim was the first to leave, looking to see Spock sitting at the side with his head on his knees. Jim simply sat next to Spock waiting for the others to leave, leaving the two alone._

 _Spock says," I presume you have told everyone regarding my pregnancy."_

 _Jim nods," Yes, but I didn't mention who the father is to your unborn child, but for now I guess it's getting close to leaving Spock. Pack everything Spock?"_

 _Spock nods._

 _Jim says," Pack your iron curler, hair gel slippers with dice on them."_

 _Spock turn to Jim and raised an eyebrow, but his eyes finally had a smile to it for the first time since he was informed about his pregnancy. It was nice that Jim was able to comfort him yet not smoother him with so much concern. Jim then got up and allowed Spock to grip his wrists as he helped him up._

 _Then after collecting his suitcase, the two went to the TRANSPORTER ROOM with everyone there ready to say goodbye. Uhura gave Spock a hug which was short because Spock gently moved away, covering his nose._

 _Jim explained," Your perfume might be powerful for him."_

 _He remembered that Spock couldn't be near him last night for a game of chess because of his cologne, so for now he held off on wearing._

 _Jim watches as Spock stepped on the PLATFORM and disappeared. Then everyone left, Jim was the last one to leave, McCoy watches as Jim left looking like he just his best friend get buried rather than sent home._

 _On the SHUTTLE Spock sat down watching as the ENTEPRISE disappeared behind him, he then laid a hand on his abdomen where his unborn child is resting. He decided to meld his mind with the child, upon doing that, he felt curiosity, love and innocence. Spock knows that this baby is innocent, it didn't ask to be brought into the world this way, but like he always thought._

 _Change is inevitable even for him._

 _Spock closed his eyes to take a nap._

 **EARTH**

 **THE NEXT MORNGING**

 _ **STAR FLEET ACADEMY**_

 _Amanda looked at the SHUTTLE AREA waiting for her son to get off. When she was informed about her son's pregnancy, she was happy but worried at the same time. According to Sarek T'pring is the father and right now, she was at work, it upset Amanda that she wasn't here to see Spock, but was assured by her husband that T'pring will see him later on today._

 _Then the SHUTTLE CRAFT came, Amanda didn't wait or listen when her husband said to wait for their son. She stepped in and found no one, Amanda looked around and tried to find Spock, but didn't see him. Sarek looked around as well, then both heard the toilet flush as Spock exited the RESTROOM, wiping his mouth looking paler than before. Amanda walked over and looked at her son, who seems exhausted._

 _Spock spent the thirty minutes of the trip puking his guts up, which felt like thirty hours instead. After leaving they had to go to Spock's DORM ROOM._

 **SPOCK'S DORM ROOM**

The trip normally takes ten minutes, but they spent thirty minutes, because Spock either had to stop because of a dizzy spell or a stomach cramp, it varied.

After entering, Amanda had Spock sit down, then put together tea and some tomato soup for Spock to eat, he is eating for two after all.

Amanda gave Spock tea," This something I had when I was suffering from morning sickness while pregnant with Spock, this might help."

Spock took slow sips of his tea, pleased that the nausea is not as rough as before. Then stiffen slightly, but allowed his mother to fuss with his hair to comfort him.

Sarek finally starts to say something, but Amanda interrupts," Spock, why don't you eat your soup then go lie down, you did have a long trip after all."

Spock finished his soup and walked over to his ROOM and changed before going to bed.

Amanda says," I know you want to have Spock discuss bonding with T'pring, but at least give him a day to relax Sarek, he just got home."

Sarek explains," Wife it would be logical for him to at least bond with T'pring soon."

Amanda explains," Give him time, maybe during his fifth month, I do know that he is going to either be puking or peeing when going to the BATHROOM and-."

Sarek notice his son walk to the BATHROOM the a few minutes later leave. It would be more logical to bond now, but why wait?

An hour passed by Sarek was reading a report, when he look to see his son racing to the BATHROOM with Amanda behind him. Even from where he sat, he could hear his son puking the soup and tea he had nearly an hour ago.

He thinks that this is going to be a long pregnancy. Sarek watches as Amanda helps Spock to his ROOM, he then follows the two to see Spock sleeping on his right side with his mother making circular motions on his abdomen, most likely stomach cramps.

He notices his son lean into Amanda's touch rather than stiffen, he then realizes his son must crave touch, so for now he allows his mother to fuss with him.

Sarek then sat down and decided to continue with his report.

TO BE POSSIBLE CONTINUED.

 ** _Quiet Ryter: You all know the drill, read and review the story._**

 ** _Ned adds: Leave a nice review, she is cranky._**

 ** _Quiet Ryter gives Ned a look that makes him start running away, neither looking at the insulting and mocking computer._**

 **WEIRD FACT, IF DON'T LIKE IGNORE, I HAD ONE OF THOSE METAL THINGS FOR A MEDICAL REASON AND IT WAS NOT FUN, BUT PAINFUL.**

 **ALSO HERE A SNEAK PEEK #1 BONES AND JIM THINK**

 **Jim walked with Bones to the CAFETERIA, while walking there, he could help, but ask Bones a question.**

 **Jim asks," Hey Bones, do you think T'pring rapes Spock?"  
McCoy shakes his head," No, ignores him, yes, possibly abuses him, yes. But no she can't rape him. Right now we should get ready for our next mission, but Pike said this one won't be for another three months."**

 **Jim nods," Spock is going to need our help."**

 **Bones nods," Here have Belle meet us at the CAFETERIA, maybe she can help us, cause remember Spock won't easily admit to spouse abuse, because right now he has a baby to care of."**

 **Jim wonders," Do you think T'pring will help Spock?"**

 **Both left with that question in their mind. Belle followed after, she needed to talk to her husband and assured him that she will be back later and help with their four year old daughter Yoyo.**

This is for the person who commented about what T'pring and Stonn does to Spock, it's not rape, spouse abuse and yes what she and Stonn does will end up biting their Vulcan butts. Please enjoy my rewrite of the first chapter and leave a good comment I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO THE SECOND 2 FORTH MONTH

 _ **Quiet Ryter: You all know the disclaimer is in the first chapter, also ignore what Ned last comment.**_

 _ **Ned sighs: Let us know what you think of the second chapter, well here you go, or on with the show. Can we get food, I'm hungry and bored.**_

 _ **Quiet Ryter nods as the two go get something to eat.**_

 **Spock and T'pring talk, logically**

Spock wakes up to his stomach churning then runs to the RESTROOM and kneels before the toilet, doing what he has been doing for the last month.

Puking up what he eats until he is left drying heaving.

While puking, he doesn't realize T'pring has entered the APARTMENT until out of the corner of his eye, she is standing there looking at Spock with a blank expression. Then goes into the LIVING ROOM, Spock lets his head rest on the cool rim of the toilet. It's tiresome that Spock is always puking. Then after a few minutes he slowly gets up, flushes the toilet and rinses his mouth. Walking to the LIVING ROOM and has to hold the corner for a few minutes, because of a dizzy spell then after a shaky breath he walks to the KITCHEN, but turns around, because of the various smells in there. So he then sits across from T'pring who looks at Spock like he just did a lap dance.

T'pring states," Spock are you not going to make tea."

Spock sighs," I am having trouble to go in the KITCHEN, because of the various smells in there."  
T'pring then states," It does not matter, it is logical for us to have tea."

Now Spock wishes his parents where here, but realizes that they left to a meeting in the VULCAN EMBASSY.

Spock then counters," I am still feeling nausea and don't wish to have another reason to throw up bile in the sink."

T'pring continues," You are still to make tea Spock."

Spock then says," And I am carrying your offspring, does it not be logical for you to make tea to help me."

T'pring raises an eyebrow," Logically you are meant to carry any offspring we procreate Spock, now make tea."

Spock huffs and sighs in annoyance, something he normal doesn't do. He doesn't understand why T'pring wouldn't help him. While making tea, the smells of the kitchen made him groan, realizing he won't make it to the restroom, he turns and pukes up bile in the sink.

T'pring for her part just shook her head that Spock is being illogical. She watches as he pukes up bile. Then after that, stays where she is. When Spock is done, he rinses his mouth.

The pots steams letting Spock know the water is boiled, so he pours the tea and brings them for himself and T'pring who observes him with little to no interest. T'pring watches as Spock slowly drinks the tea because of his stomach, he then finishes his drink.

T'pring states," We are going to get bonded in two months. By which time I will be staying with you in this APARTMENT. I will be busy working, so do not disturb me, also you are to have dinner, breakfast and lunch ready, is this understanding."  
Spock is speechless and nearly burns his tongue drinking his tea. He is expected to be the house wife while T'pring does nothing to help with this pregnancy. Spock sighs, internally and externally.

He then states," I believe it would be more logical to wait until my fifth month of pregnancy to complete the bond."

T'pring glares," I will not bond with you when you expand and grow fat, is that clear? But if you wish to be fat when we bond then we shall."

Spock nods, trying to stay strong, then when T'pring leaves, not even giving the Vulcan kiss, he lays his head on the table, sobbing at T'pring's words. She doesn't care about him or their baby. And she is expecting him to be the house wife and such, this not how marriage is supposed to be or is it?

Contemplating that, Spock wipes his face and puts the mugs in the sink, then grabbing the cracker box from the cabinet. He slowly chewed one, then the door opens revealing his mother and father.

Amanda puts the groceries on the table while Sarek helped, then she went over and gave her son a hug, which he leaned in. Amanda is surprised, usual he just stands still, why the sudden change.

She then goes next time and notices he turned his head away. Sighing she gentle uses her hand to turn his back to see him, when she did, Amanda notices that his eyes had rimmed from crying.

Amanda then caress his cheek to comfort him while doing that, he sighs.

Amanda then asks," How was the visit with-."

Spock interrupts," Mother when I am five months pregnant with my unborn child, would you say I am a fat disgusting person?"  
Amanda shakes her head," No honey, you are not a fat disgusting person. You are just keeping the baby warm."

Spock raises an eyebrow at the comment, but doesn't say anything when his mother turns his chair to face her, then she takes his wrist and puts both hands on his still flat belly.

She smiles," There is a living little person inside you that depends on you and loves Spock, remember that. You have me, your father and…T'pring to help with the baby. Remember this, it takes a village to raise a baby."

Spock nods, then watches as his mother rubs her thumbs against his belly. It made Spock wonder what was going through his mother's mind when she was pregnant with him or how she felt when she gave birth to him. It made slightly wince, since Vulcans are adaptable, he can give birth naturally He then looks from his mother to his father, who watches this with a blank expression it was better than T'pring's look of slight disdain.

Then he helped make dinner, since Spock is in his early stage of pregnancy. Where he is not showing yet.

 **New Symptoms**

Spock after his morning ritual went which involved puking for nearly an hour and resting his head on the toilet seat. While kneeling, remind himself why he is doing this in the first place, for the baby.

Then Spock showered and after that, put on his undershirt, hissing as the chest part of his body hurt, it was sensitive for some reason. After that, he grabbed his black one and got ready to teach, he only had a few weeks off in two hours he was going to teach.

He then made breakfast, while trying not to puke, for him and T'pring **.** T'pring for her part, was busy most of the time, so he hardly notice her. While eating he notice that she was looking at him, then he realized he is touching the pectorals part of his chest, rubbing to stave off the pain.

She states," Cease that, we are eating breakfast Spock."  
Spock stopped and hissed, then pain still there and T'pring did not notice this, in fact after breakfast, she left without saying anything to Spock.

Spock then looks to see his mother come in and kiss him on the side of his forehead. Then after grabbing breakfast herself, she goes and gives him a hug, noticing he winces while they hug.

She sits down," What's wrong? Other than to ask me to curb my enthusiasm."  
Spock states," I am having a pain here in my chest. I do not understand why."

Amanda realizes," Spock it could be hormone imbalance or maybe your body is preparing itself for the baby, which also seems to include breastfeeding."  
Spock thinks and nods. He then continues to eat until he grabs second plate and eats still. Amanda notices this, but doesn't say anything after all her son is eating for two now.

 **What's happening on the ship?**

Cymone sighs as she sits at her usual table, then turns and notices that it's pretty quiet in here. McCoy getting lunch himself notices that Cymone is sitting alone, so he sits before her.

McCoy says," You seem quiet, what's on your mind?"  
Cymone thinks," It's just you notice anything different about the Captain?"

McCoy answers," Yep, he seems to be hoping to get this mission done so he could see how Spock is doing?"

Cymone asks," Why not check on now like call him?"  
McCoy shakes his head," Called, but T'pring told him that Spock is too busy to talk, because he was puking when Jim did call."

Cymone winces," Ouch, poor guy, is their relationship worth it."

McCoy thinks," That I cannot answer, only Spock can."

Cymone sighs," Poor Spock."

McCoy couldn't help but agree, and wonder, whither not T'pring really is helping him. He just wishes there is something they can do, but according to Jim T'pring won't let them visit unless it's a good reason or more specifically she won't let Jim see him.

 **Time Moves Forward to Four**

Spock wakes up to expect to run to the toilet, but instead nothing, for once he can continue to sleep. But then he feels a poke and turns to see T'pring glaring at him like he insulted her.

She states," Shouldn't you be making breakfast, Spock?"

Spock sighs as he gets up then ignores her scoff of disgusts as he begins to make breakfast for them while drinking tea. Then after breakfast, eating a second plate while T'pring leaves, goes to change, feeling his clothes snug a little as he goes to teach class. Something was going on, because even his students would look at him odd.

One of them raised their hands," Professor, are congratulations are in order for your pregnancy?"

Spock turns," How is this relevant to class? But how do you know about my pregnancy?"

That student explains," Your showing sir?"

Spock looks down and then after class goes back to his office and looks in the mirror at his side lifting his shirt. He sees the baby bump and realizes this is the fourth month of his pregnancy after taking a picture, realizes the baby is growing inside him. His and T'pring's unborn child.

While staring at the bump, he heard a knock. Quickly lowering his shirt down and sitting down, he tells the person to enter. Spock sees that it couldn't possibly be his mother or father. They are both on VULCAN and promised to be here back when he is eight months pregnant. So who is it?

He opens to see Stonn, who looking at Spock like he insulted his mother or worse him.

Spock says," Stonn what brings you to my OFFICE?"

Stonn doesn't say anything rather, slaps Spock really hard enough to leave a bruise and cause the side of mouth to bleed. He then leaves Spock, before T'pring finally enters.

T'pring scowls," What did you say to him?"

Spock shakes his head," I merely asked why he came to my OFFICE. He is the one that hit me."

She turns his face to see that a bruise is forming where he slapped and blood is dripping down the side of his mouth.

T'pring states," Spock you are being illogical, you simply tripped and hurt yourself. I have come to inform you that I am going to be busy with this particular experiment and to not be disturbed. Stonn said you had your shirt lifted up is there a reason?"

Spock nods," The baby is growing and is starting to show."

T'pring shakes her head as she leaves. Spock closes his eyes and forces himself to calm down and not strangle Stonn or T'pring it would wrong, because T'pring is the father to their unborn child. Stonn however could harm the baby with one fist. He quickly wiped the blood away and left to go home at the end of work. While heading home, he was working on grading papers and finished. Getting ready for bed, he notice the bruise is formed and lucky his mother is not here otherwise she would demand an explanation as to why he has such as bruise. Then went to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED

 _ **Ned: Why isn't she helping Spock or better yet why doesn't she say he's handsome?**_

 _ **Quiet Ryter: I can't answer either, but I know one thing, when he reaches his fifth month, things are starting to get interesting.**_

 _ **Ned jumps up: Cool, so any last words.**_

 _ **Quiet Ryter: Nope other than read, review and enjoy the story.**_

 _ **Ned adds: Also tell us what you think of it and ask questions.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER THREE FIFTH MONTH_

 _ **Quiet Ryter: Enjoy the show.**_

 _ **Ned adds: And read it, it's cool.**_

 **My Clothes Do Not Fit!**

T'pring was getting ready, when she walks in and notices various pants on the floor. She walked over and turned just in time for another pair to fly at her. While looking, she notices Spock trying to put them on huff in annoyance, start to throw when she gripped his wrist to stop him.

T'pring looks at Spock," What is this mess Spock? Why are you not making breakfast?"

Spock groans yanking his wrist back," My clothes do not fit T'pring breakfast can wait."

She shakes her head as she watches Spock grab another pair of pants with the same result.

Then she grips his wrist again.

T'pring not liking Spock becoming more and more illogical slaps him to stop his complaining.

Spock holds where T'pring slapped him, the same place Stonn did. He looks at T'pring in silence before leaning and going into a sit crying as T'pring glares at him for this.

T'pring continues to glare," Spock you are being illogical and fat, now I am going to work. Correct this illogicalness with meditation!"

Then she leaves as Spock continues to cry, not liking how T'pring is not helping him and is insulting him. While crying, Jim who came back a month ago, went in to find him in the corner of a closet in his ROOM crying. Jim notices that Spock is in his underwear and shirt. Jim then hugs Spock, rubbing his back up and down to comfort him. Then Spock's crying subsides as he takes deep breathes and calms down.

Jim then kneels as Spock sits and asks," What's wrong Spock?"

Spock sighs," It is my pants Jim, they do not fit. And T'pring said that I am fat (He chokes a sob). Jim am I fat? Am I ugly?"

Jim takes a breathe then like what Amanda did puts both of Spock's arms on his belly rubbing up and down to comfort him.

Jim says," Spock you are not fat, you are just keeping the baby warm, remember this baby inside you just needs to be kept warm to grow okay?"

Spock nods," Thank you Captain."

Then Jim helped Spock find some sweats to wear until Spock buys a pair of pants then the two have breakfast. Jim explains the mission went well, but it wasn't the same without Spock, while Spock talked about how he is looking forward to having the baby.

Jim sighs," I have to go back on another mission in a couple of months, but I can help as best I can."

Spock nods his thanks as Jim goes to make him breakfast. While eating Jim notices that Spock is eating a little bit more than he normally does, but doesn't say anything. Jim couldn't help but wonder why T'pring isn't helping Spock or is insulting him.

After eating breakfast, Jim takes Spock to go buy new clothes. Then while buying clothes, Jim notices that Spock looks uneasy about being around others, it made Jim wonder what T'pring is doing when she is with Spock.

Then after a few hours, Spock asks Jim if they can have lunch, so Jim takes Spock to a vegetarian eatery to eat food.

 **The Baby just moved**

Spock woke up to see that T'pring left, probably not interested in dealing with Spock's unpredictable mood swings or see him, she left a note stating that her experiment will be done early and be home early.

Spock wasn't looking forward to it, because for some reason he preferred spending time with Jim. He doesn't look at Spock with disdain and probably wouldn't slap him to shut him up because of his mood swings.

After Spock makes his breakfast, he notice that he didn't sleep in late today. With a moment to spare, he went to his room to get ready and go teach today.

While teaching he felt something kick from within his belly, thinking nothing of it, he continued to teach, but that kicking feeling came from within his belly. Spock didn't realize anything till he felt it a little harder, causing Spock to stop what he is saying and touch his left side, hissing softly.

One of the students asks," Professor are you okay?"

Another one is confused," Guys what is going on?"

Spock takes a deep breathe then says," Class is finished early you can get the rest of the lecture from you text books."

After the students left, Spock was left alone, when Jim enters, confused as to why Spock would let his class out early. Then he enters to see Spock had both hands on his belly with a confused and pained look.

He asks," Spock are you okay?"

Spock looks surprised," Captain, I'm feeling this odd sensation, it hits a little harder."

Jim with Spock's permission moves his hand to where it is and laughs leaving Spock confused.

Then Jim explains," It's the baby Spock, it's kicking, being active."

Spock then looks down, the baby is kicking he felt Jim move his thump across his cheek and realized he had a tear that went down. He couldn't believe it, his baby is moving and kicking.

Spock then sat on the long table, reclining himself, as felt his baby kick and move. Jim frowns, wondering why Spock hasn't mentioned to T'pring about this new development, but instead sits next to him.

Jim asks," Want to surprise T'pring and let her feel the baby kick and move?"

Spock seems hesitant, but reluctantly agrees, so after taking his stuff to his OFFICE, grabbing his satchel, they take the shuttle bus to the VULCAN SCIENCE BUILDING.

Jim and Spock enter it while looking for the front desk.

The Vulcan asks," Is there something that you need?"

Jim says," Where is T'pring?"

The Vulcan explains," She is on the third floor."

Spock and Jim head to the third floor to see T'pring. Jim stays behind while Spock looks around, then discovers that she is not in the SCIENE LABS, so he goes to her OFFICE, where she is typing on the computer.

Spock knocks, which T'pring looks, but when she it is Spock, she merely raises an eyebrow.

T'pring asks," Spock is there an important reason why you have disturbed me at this hour?"

Spock states," I felt the baby's kicks."

T'pring then says," Is that all? Spock I am currently working on an experiment that is important. You feeling the baby is something that is illogical as it is to disturb someone at work."

Spock states," I apologize for disturbing you. I will go home then."

Spock is moving to leave.

T'pring adds," I will be extremely busy with this experiment, I will not be home for dinner."

Spock nods in acknowledgement and leaves, Jim looks to see that Spock is moving fast and has his fists clenched, so he has no choice but to follow him, then when they got to the APARTMENT, Jim sits Spock down and they just stare at nothing.

Jim finally asks," So how did T'pring react when she felt the little one's kick?"

Spock bite his lip hard and look down, trying to avoid the question. Jim watched this and concluded it must have been bad, so he decided to wait for Spock to answer.

Spock sighs," I will meditate to correct my illogical mistake, you may leave if you want."

Jim thought about it, but shook his head, how about I just make you dinner instead, so that way you can have something to eat, okay?"

Spock nods and goes to his BEDROOM. Jim started to cook, when he felt he needed to go to the BEDROOM, so he listens and looks to Spock is crying. He then walked in and gave a one arm hug to Spock, who realizes who is hugging him. Spock starts to wipe his tears.

When Jim stops him," It's okay Spock, it better to get it off your chest than keep inside."

Spock then cried, cried at the fact that it seems like when tries to talk to T'pring, she ignores him. Jim rubbed back, saying comfort words until Spock cried himself to sleep. So while Spock sleeps, Jim watches as Spock's nose twitches and he lifts up his shirt, showing his belly and scratching the left side. He then winces, Jim suspected the baby is kicking, strong kick from the looks of it.

Jim rubs the left side of his belly, which seems to calm the baby done. After that Jim decided to and now make dinner for both of them.

 **Weird Illogical Cravings**

Spock was sleeping, when he woke up wanting to have Strawberry sauce and polmeek soup. He then turned over to ask T'pring for some.

T'pring beat him to ask and glared at him," Do not disturb me for something illogical Spock."

Spock states," Even when I am hungry."

T'pring states," You ate two helpings of dinner Spock, now go back to sleep to correct you illogicalness."

Spock shakes his head and takes out the polmeek soup, warmed it up and after mixing it up, ate and went after grabbing a blanket, went to sleep on the couch.

T'pring went to get ready, excepting breakfast, when she notice that Spock hasn't gotten ready, so she notice that Spock is sleeping on the couch. She shakes Spock shoulder, whose nose twitches and turns to his right side. Shaking his shoulder again, Spock slaps it away, wanting to sleep more.

Determine to wake Spock up, she grabs a bowl and fills it with ice cold water, she pours over his head, who sits ramrod straight up, taking in deep breathes, looking around then glares at T'pring, who gives an equal glare back.

She states," Make us breakfast, now Spock!"

Spock glares as he angrily gets up making breakfast for both of them, T'pring ignores that as she reads what is on her PADD. Spock continues to make breakfast, then puts it down with a slam.

T'pring raises an eyebrow," If you are done with your childish tantrum."

Spock ignores her and continues to glare as they eat. T'pring wanted to get more of something, but notice Spock too more, so she reaches to take a piece, when Spock slapped her hand away. She retaliates by slapping him hard, who sighs and lets her pick that item. After breakfast T'pring left for work, while Spock cleaned the dishes, he then decided to look see it's the weekend, and he and T'pring will be bonded on Monday, after requesting for a day off that day, he graded papers and decided go for a walk. But right now he wanted company, wishing he could, however he didn't want to disturb Jim, so he decided walk alone.

Jim however surprised him," Captain, I did not expect to see you."

Jim shrugs," Was in the neighborhood, thought I would visit you. Want to take a walk in the park, lunch is on-."

Spock interrupts," You paid for lunch yesterday, I will be pay for it."

Jim nods and the two go for a walk, while they walk, Stonn, who is not in sight, notices that Spock is with someone other than T'pring, so he takes a picture and send it to T'pring, who tells Stonn to keep an eye on Spock.

While following them, Stonn notices that Spock is putting on weight, the child within him is growing.

T'pring, who sees the photo is not liking this, hopes that Stonn hurts Spock for what he is doing.

As soon as the two talk with each other, Jim explains to Spock that it is normal to have weird cravings, Spock nods, wishing he could to T'pring as easily as he can talk to Jim. After their walk, Spock took them to have a vegetarian lunch, Jim didn't say anything when Spock had a vegetarian lasagna eats it with ranch and caramel.

Lunch was nice then Jim looked at his PADD and sees that he to attend a meeting, so he tells goodbye to Spock and left him to go to the meeting.

Spock was walking when he sees Stonn, hoping avoid him, he walks faster, but it didn't work.

Stonn slaps Spock hard again and grips his arm, making it hard for Spock not wince and groan at the pain.

Stonn says," Be loyal to your bond mate and do not let illogic take over half breed. Tell anyone of this and you will regret it Spock."

Spock nods, wanting to get away, was struggling, then Stonn gripped Spock in the back of his shirt as he takes Spock HOME. After taking Spock HOME, he message T'pring that Spock will be at the HOUSE when she comes back to the HOUSE.

T'pring looks at her message and goes back to work.

Spock was at his house, wincing when he looked at the bruise and then read a message from Jim that he has a mission to go on and will not be back until Spock is in his ninth month of pregnancy. Spock wished Jim a good mission. When he heard a knock, fearing it is Stonn, which is illogical, but still, he ignored it and proceeded to make dinner. When that knock got louder, Spock feeling his baby react to it be kicking his side making it painful.

He hesitantly got to door, when he did, it wasn't T'pring or Stonn, but his mother and father.

Amanda's smile drop," Honey wasn't wrong with your face?"

Spock thinks and says," I was exhausted this morning that I ran into the door."

Amanda looks like she doesn't believe him, when she notices his hand at his left side.

Amanda asks," Is the baby kicking?"

Spock nods and his mother moves her hand to where his is, feeling the baby's kicks at her palm. Then after that his mother sits him down and it made Spock realize that the bonding is tomorrow.

She then asks," Can I see the baby bump honey?"

Spock seems hesitant, but lifts up his shirt so his mother can see. He could ask her to curb her enthusiasm, but from her excited look, it's not possible. So while she talks to baby, he watches his father observe the bruise under his eye. Feeling uncomfortable, he kept his gaze down. Sarek had doubts that his son would unwilling walk into a door, it looks more like it came from being slapped really hard, but why would his son not say anything?

What felt like an eternity, Spock decided to make dinner, when his mother insisted that she can do it and for him to relax and take a seat.

Relax. How can he do that when he is expected to make dinner?

Amanda made dinner for them and ate, after that Spock showered and meditated feeling the baby shift excitedly, then calm down when Spock went to bed. Spock was still asleep when T'pring went to bed with him. If she notice the bruise from Stonn's slap, she never said a thing.

 **Bond Moment**

The next day Spock was woken up by T'pring, who keeps poking him more than their baby could. Spock huffs as he grunts and gets out of bed. T'pring looks at his body with disgust despite knowing that he is with child.

Amanda watches as her son goes to the kitchen to make them breakfast. She wonder what T'pring wanted, Spock is hiding the fact that all she wants is for Spock to be the housewife. It involves cooking, cleaning and bearing any child she puts in him. It hurts Amanda that her son does everything for T'pring, sometimes she wonders if logic is the right choice in this marriage.

After breakfast, everyone went to the VULCAN EMBASSY. Spock is helped by his mother to change into ceremony robes while T'pring changed into her own robes. When the two are bonded, T'pring turns to Spock and informs him that she will be going to work and to have dinner ready when she comes home. She left without giving the Vulcan kiss and Spock left with his parents to go home.

Spock sighs as he begins to make dinner, now they are bonded, together. They should feel some slight bit of happiness, yet why does it feel like she just put iron chains on him.

After eating, he goes to bed, feeling his baby shift and kick to comfort him. Well at least he has one that loves him, their unborn child.

TO BE CONTINUED

 _ **Quiet Ryter: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the bonding ceremony, as always read, review and such.**_

 _ **Ned: Why is she not at least helping him.**_

 _ **Quiet Ryter explains: Remember this type of marriage has a hidden motive on why such a plan has occurred.**_

 _ **Ned: I sure wish I knew something.**_

 _ **Quiet Ryter: I do add one thing, a new character, who is a good friend to Spock.**_

 _ **Ned demands: Who?!  
Quiet Ryter: I'm not telling, yet. **_

_**Ned: UHHHHHH!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER FOUR EIGHTH MONTH_

 _ **Quiet Ryter: We are back!**_

 _ **Ned: Why should time go by fast?**_

 _ **Quiet Ryter: So that why it doesn't drag on too much, besides, in this one, Jim comes back and everyone gets to see the new character.**_

 _ **Ned demands: Who?!**_

 _ **Quiet Ryter: You will hear about her in the story, also have you notice something about T'pring?**_

 _ **Ned says: She is jerk, what's new?**_

 _ **Quiet Ryter: Well I guess that's it, on with the show.**_

 **Painful Kicks**

Spock sighs as he looks at himself in the mirror, eight months pregnant and already he feels like a beached whale. It's not like Spock needs to remind himself, because when T'pring complained about his weight. Even though the Doctor told him that he is doing okay. His latest ultrasound showed that he is having a baby girl. T'pring wasn't there, so when he got home to show the photo she stated it was illogical and left for work.

He looks at his baby bump and winced when he felt his baby kicking his left side. T'pring touched his bump, but it seems like his daughter didn't like it, because she is kicking his left side that is currently holding a bruise.

Spock sighed as he waddled to the LIVING ROOM, which is one other thing that T'pring complained about and other people mocked about him. Yep, others make fun of his size because of pregnant belly. After eating breakfast, he went and taught class, but has a bite mark on his lip from hearing his students' comments about his weight. He had to force himself not to yell at his students to shut up. When he finished work, it seemed like a cycle for him.

Then he left, groaning, rubbing his left side to calm the baby down. He then realizes he bumped into Jim, who is back.

Jim says," Hey, I just got back early, how are you?"

Spock snaps," I am currently a fat ugly beach whale, with a bad temper and my unborn daughter is currently turning my (groans) left side into her punching back, so how the hell do you think I'm feeling a**hole!"

Jim looked shock as well as anyone that is within the area. Spock covered his mouth, realizing what he did, speed waddled back to his APARTMENT, then after slamming the door he dropped his satchel and threw it to the couch. When he felt his stomach churned, he walked over to the sink and puked up everything that he ate that day, this as worse as it was when he was suffering from morning sickness. He felt a warm hand rubbing up and down his back. Then after rinsing his mouth, he was helped to the couch.

Spock groans, then the other hand rubbed the left side of his belly, calming the baby down.

Spock sighs in relief then sees that it's Jim.

Spock starts," Captain I'm-."

Then he starts to sob, Jim brought Spock in his lap, letting him bury his head in his neck as he cried, cried because of the pain he is suffering and from how everyone around him is insulting him.

Jim rubbed up and down his back, saying comfort words until he saw that Spock cried himself to sleep again, so he lays him on his left side to keep sleeping. After that, he watches as Spock's nose twitches and lifts his shirt to scratch the left side of his belly.

Jim runs his hand through his hair to comfort him. It made Jim wonder why T'pring is not comforting him.

While thinking, he decided to make Spock a simple easy dinner, tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwich since he puked earlier. He knows that Spock yelled at him, because of his hormones, he's not going to hold it against him. Yet how did T'pring react when he was hormonal. That's a question that only Spock can answer.

After making Spock dinner, he and Spock had dinner. Spock seemed quiet, so when Spock finished eating, Jim washed the dishes, as Spock got ready for bed, except Jim helped him with his pants.

Then while Spock is still awake, he gave Spock a back massage, until he fell asleep again. He then left, because he know T'pring doesn't like that Spock still talks to him, so he leaves knowing that he'll be back the next day to help Spock, because he needs help and Spock told him that T'pring is busy working on a critical experiment. It still doesn't excuse the fact that she is not helping. Jim made sure there was still enough for T'pring, because he was worried she would bug Spock to make something despite his exhaustion.

 **Nesting Phase**

T'pring had just gotten back from working on her experiment and a side activity when she notices that Spock is currently not wearing any shoes or is making lunch. In fact he seems to be cleaning everything up. Right now he is cleaning the KITCHEN counters really hard.

This is illogical and ridiculous, how can one possibly clean, when he should be making their lunch. Spock didn't seem to notice T'pring until she went behind him and held his ear making him hiss at this, not liking this. She pulls him to the couch, forcing him to sit down.

He then removes the mask," T'pring please let go of my ear, this is most uncomfortable."

She pinches slightly," So is not having lunch ready, why isn't lunch ready? Why are you cleaning up the HOUSE, it is clean!"

He explains," This HOUSE needs to clean for when the baby comes, right now I was cleaning the, let go of my ear!"

T'pring lets go and after that, watches as Spock struggles to get up off the couch, she just goes into the KITCHEN and notices that Spock had everything cleaned and organize, it's painfully clean.

Spock finally gets off the couch and makes lunch, after eating. T'pring sees that Spock goes back to cleaning and once finished she watches as he is pacing the LIVING ROOM.

Spock says in a panic," We need to go shopping, for the baby, we do not have anything for baby! What do we do! It's obvious we need to buys, clothes, diapers, bottles or not since I will be breastfeeding the baby and then maybe-."

T'pring slaps him to shut him up again, he puts his hand where that bruise still is and winces.

Spock turns," I wish you would stop that, this is painful you jerk!"

She grabs him by the back of the shirt that seems to show his belly, but T'pring ignores it as she states," I am going back to work, you will meditate to correct being illogical and stop being childish Spock. Now I am going, cease walking right now, you walk like heavy penguin and have too much weight."

Spock counters," I have recently been checked up and the Doctor states my weight is good, for one who is with child T'pring."

She states," Doctors do not state everything, now I am going. Now I say again, cease walking until I leave, you walk around like a fat penguin."

T'pring shoves Spock who stumbles a few steps then leaves the HOUSE, ignoring that Spock is turning into a nervous wreck again. While she hides, because she doesn't have to work for thirty five more minutes, T'pring notices Captain Kirk enter the house. Odd, since she told him to cease contact with Spock.

She looks inside and sees that Jim is talking to Spock, who is pointing out something. Then after helping him sit down, he helps put on Spock's shoes. How dare he?! While talking to Spock, he calms him down and observes Jim rub that left side of Spock's belly. She listens and then hears Jim agree to help adjust the GUEST ROOM into a BABY ROOM for his daughter. T'pring then leaves, she needs to keep Jim away from Spock, but for now she has work and someone else to visit right now.

 **You are too big!**

Spock after a long day went to bed, sleeping on the left side, because it seems like that the way the baby likes how Spock sleeps. He normally lies on his back, but it's been hard since the baby kicks his side until his mother helped by having him sleep on his left. Stating that she went through this experience herself.

While sleeping, he feels T'pring push Spock over.

He opens his eyes irritated," Cease this, I am sleeping!"

She glares," Well if you were not the size of a ship, I would not be moving you to have room, even your rear has gone bigger, now go sleep on the couch."

Spock glares, but goes back to sleep, determine to ignore T'pring until the next morning, Spock discovers he woke up in grass, but how? Then he looks at the note, stating that he is to sleep on the couch and should he cross T'pring again, she will have him moved to BATHROOM floor of their APARTMENT. Spock feeling humiliated from this, buried his face in his palms and started to cry. People around him looked at him like he grew a second head, in fact looked at him with disgust. Then he heard someone yelling to knock it off, until someone threw water balloons filled with green slime.

He continued to sob as they did that, but then Jim was able to get security to help get them away and to take the guy who did this to Admiral Pike.

Jim helped Spock up, who is still crying, to his APARTMENT, since T'pring left, Jim is able to help Spock to the BATHROOM, while helping to clean him off. Then helped him dry off and put on a new set of clothes, when Jim notice a fading bruise on his upper arm, but figured that if asked Spock, he would make up an excuse, then sat him on his lap, and helped comfort Spock, who had cried himself to sleep. Allowing Spock to lie on his left side, he favored watching Spock's nose twitch as he lifts up his shirt scratching his left side that has a bruise. Jim notices this, then runs his hand through Spock's hair to comfort him. Jim came over and found a group surrounding Spock laughing at him as he cries and then someone thought it would be cute to cover Spock in green slime.

While thinking that, he decided to wait on making Spock something to eat until he woke up, he wondered where T'pring went until he found that he and Spock are the only ones left in the HOUSE. He then returns to find Spock awake, rubbing his eyes.

So Jim goes to Spock, holding his hands, which he grabbed his wrists, grunting as he gets up. Then Spock goes to make breakfast, but instead after putting a pillow to help with his lower back have sit down so that he can make breakfast. After cooking breakfast, he watches as Spock picks at it.

Then asks," Captain I mean, Jim, I am the size of ship, and my rear is-."

Jim stops him by taking both his own his hands and putting them on top of Spock's belly.

Jim says," Spock you are not the size of the ship, you are perfect. No matter what changes, you'll always be perfect."

Spock puts his hands where Jim's are, feeling the baby move softly and kicks excitedly when Jim touches his belly.

Spock nods his thanks, then after breakfast, Jim decided to take Spock shopping for baby items. Which by the time they were done, Jim was stunned that they didn't buy the whole store. Goes home, while putting stuff up and assembling the baby crib, he notices that Spock is rubbing his belly with his eyes shut, it made Jim wonder how excited Spock is about being a mother.

He is answered," Jim, am I going to be a good mother?"

Jim answers," Yes, being a parent is something that doesn't have a manual, but it's something that you learn from."

Spock nods as he helps Spock up.

McCoy comes to visit," Wow, hey, I heard from one of crew members you're having twins, are you?"

Spock's eyes widen at the thought, then his eyes roll to the back of his head as he collapses in Jim's arms. Jim gives a frown to McCoy, who shrugs and helps Spock to the couch, Jim gets a wet cloth, putting it on Spock's forehead and waits to for him to wake up.

McCoy wonders, when will Jim admit or realize his feelings for Spock.

 **Hi Belle**

Spock sighs as he goes to ask T'pring to help put on his shoes, but she merely stares and then leaves, telling him he can do it himself. Spock sighs, then slips on his slippers from when he wakes up. He wished he could get help to put on his shoes, but T'pring refuses to help him with anything. While walking to the SHUTTLE STOP, he forced himself to bite his lip, while others don't have a problem seeing a pregnant Vulcan, most still like to talk behind his back, with his sharp hearing it makes it a little hard to ignore.

So Spock decided to think of the positive things, one he was able to go to the DOCTOR'S OFFICE and get checked on, everything is perfect, as well as an ultrasound photo to add with the photos that he takes for every month to show the baby's growth. Course the baby doesn't like the ultrasound, because she is always squirming and kicking to make her displeasure known. This time, Jim got to go with him and he suspects is keeping a second copy of the ultrasound photo on him as a proud uncle.

While thinking, his daughter decided she is bored and kick his left side, roughly, to show how strong she is. Making him wince as he rubs his left side to calm her down, which is futile, because the only one that can calm her down, is his mother and Jim. Every time T'pring touches his belly, which is only twice, including an hour ago, she doesn't like it and kicks his left side for nearly an hour leaving him in tears from the pain.

Sometimes it leaves him wondering if having this baby girl is worth it, which he believes it is worth the pain and agony he goes through.

He gets off the bus, with the careful eye of the bus driver, who wants to make sure Spock is okay.

Spock notices at the CRASH AND LAND CAFÉ, Belle his best friend is sitting there. He walks over and goes to tap her shoulder, when she turns around and smirks.

Belle smirks," I got you."

Spock sighs, then Belle gets up and helps him to his seat, then after sitting down, Spock realized he is hungry, so he orders a vegetarian sandwich with potato and corn soup, with caramel sauce to add. According to his mother, he has a sweet tooth craving, so for now it's caramel.

Belle asks," So how are you and the little one doing?"

Spock states," The little one is using my left side as a kick board."

Belle goes over and rubs his left side, which calmed his daughter down, and Spock sighing in relief. She has been kicking him for nearly an hour.

When the food came, Belle watches as he puts generous amount of caramel in his soup. Belle didn't say anything, but watched as Spock ate his food, while the two ate, it seemed like a silent moment between the two friends.

But it's still perfect, after eating the two said goodbye as Spock went back to his APARTMENT to continue with his day until tomorrow entered, making Spock to wonder wither he wanted tomorrow to come or not.

 **Mother am I fat?**

Spock came HOME after his lunch hour with Belle, who said that if he ever needed help, she would not hesitate to help. While getting ready for bed, Spock notice that his baby bump has gotten bigger.

It was hard to get dressed, but somehow he managed to get ready for bed. Except the problem is, is that he had a hard time sleeping, so he decided to read a book. While reading his book, T'pring enters to see Spock with the book on his baby bump. T'pring decided to ignore him, after getting ready, went to go to sleep, when she notice that Spock is still awake, so she took the book from his hands and throw it to the side.

Spock sighs, he has a hard time bending down to get it. He then went on his left side and fell asleep. T'pring fell asleep after that, not liking how she can feel Spock's baby bump.

T'pring woke up to being poked.

She glares at Spock," Is there a logical reason why you disturb me Spock?"

Spock asks," T'pring do I still seem appealing, despite being with child?"

T'pring sighs," Spock you are being an illogical child and brat, just go to sleep Spock or I will condemn you to the couch!"

Spock frowned, not liking this, wanted to ask another question, when she woke up, pulling him by his ear, ignoring his pleas to let go, but instead, he was plopped on the couch. T'pring slapped him and left Spock, who looked at his bump, cradling it when he cried himself to sleep.

T'pring wakes up to breakfast on the table, he then went back to sleep. After eating, T'pring wanting Spock to wake up to demand what he did to the GUEST ROOM. She took a container of ice and water, then poured it on Spock's face, who woke up, shocked, and groaned when felt his daughter kick his left side angrily not liking the shocked feeling she felt from her mother.

Spock glares at T'pring," What?! I just want some sleep, cease this water bath, and I still want to-."

T'pring slapped Spock, who sighs, not liking that he gets slapped, because he makes his displeasure known.

Then T'pring demands," I would like to know what you did to the GUEST BEDROOM, this is illogical for a person to sleep in a crib."

Spock explains," It is for our daughter, I wanted to have her room ready for when I give birth, this is logical for-."

T'pring glares as she slaps left and right," You illogical fat ugly, hideous penguin. I will be going to work, change the ROOM back and LOSE WEIGHT YOU FAT COW, AT LEAST STONN NEVER LOST HIS FIGURE."

Spock looks down as T'pring left. Then Spock sighs as he showered, got ready, he didn't have an appetite. He went to the GUEST NOW BABY'S ROOM in the rocking chair, feeling worse and worse as he rock the chair back and forth.

Amanda surprised Spock, by entering the HOUSE, when she went to the GUEST ROOM, surprised at the fact that it's ready for the baby. Amanda turns to see Spock in the rocking chair, body shaking, breathing ragged as if controlling his emotions.

She approaches," Spock, honey what's wrong-."

Spock yells," What the hell do you think is wrong?! ("Spock") No I'm not through, I have a baby that is currently seething and kicking my left side! I'm apparently fat and ugly to look at ("Spock I said you are warming the-.") I don't give a damn if the baby is growing bread inside me. I am sick and tired, so go to hell you-. What have I done?!"

Spock buried his face in his palms, sobbing with broken heart that he is yelling at his mother, who been nothing, but supporting him throughout this pregnancy and here he is yelling at her, because T'pring yells at him.

Amanda not hurt by Spock's words, hugs her son, rocking him in the chair back and forth as he sobbed.

Then she was going to ask, but decided it would be someone else she asked him.

Amanda croons," Do you want Jim baby?"

Spock nods," I am so sorry mother, I don't what-."

Amanda shushes him," No it's okay, here, let's call him."

Spock nods as Amanda sends a text for Jim to come over. She rubbed his left side, calming the baby down, when she notices the bruises on Spock's face, but before she could ask, Amanda suspected, if she asks, Spock say some lame excuse. Jim came through the door, seeing Spock's face of pain, he walked over and held Spock in his lap, rocking him to comfort him as he cried himself to sleep.

Jim went at the arm, with Spock, who is asleep in his lap. Amanda runs her hands through his hair, comforting her son. Sometimes Amanda wishes T'pring wasn't his bond-mate. It's obvious she is not helping him. While Amanda and Jim watch Spock sleep. Jim decided to stay, not caring what T'pring thinks, because right now Spock needs them, because T'pring is not going to help him.

Spock continued to sleep, then an hour later, he ended up vomiting in the trash can, after that, Spock went back to sleep in Jim's lap.

An hour later, T'pring went inside expecting dinner, but instead she finds Amanda making dinner, while Jim appears to be giving Spock a back massage, who is sighing in relief, his back hurts so much, it's relaxing to receive this.

T'pring glares at Spock, who seems to be relaxed that he isn't paying attention to her glare.

Jim says," Sorry, but I figured Spock needed help, so I'll be here for a while, with Amanda ("Yep.") so dinner is almost ready. Spock is this helping?"

Spock nods, sighing as Jim got a part of his back that is aching really badly.

T'pring states," I will be returning, I have an experiment to complete, it is critical. Spock, I will not be home till late."

Spock nods again, not listening, as T'pring glares while leaving, Stonn comes out of hiding. She goes over and talk more or less complains about what she had just witness. Stonn decided to punish Spock, but right now he is going to comfort T'pring since Spock is being childish and illogical.

 **False Alarm**

True to Jim's word, he and Amanda decided to stay since Spock is getting close to his due date. T'pring only entered the house when Spock was alone. Though alone, she notices the GUEST ROOM is not changed, so she sighs. This is illogical and for now there was nothing she could do to change that.

T'pring notice that Spock is sitting at the rocking chair talking to the baby, which is illogical since the baby cannot reply back. But that doesn't stop Spock. He then notices T'pring at the door. He wonders what brought her HOME, when she looks to see that Spock put together a scrap book. Looking inside, she sees that Spock has been taking pictures for each month of his pregnancy. Then while looking, she sees the unborn baby that is growing inside Spock seems to be normal for being a quarter of a half breed.

While T'pring is focused on that, she turns to see that Spock is struggling to get out of the chair. Ignoring him, she walks back to the LIVING ROOM to see nothing.

She then turns to see Spock leaning at the corner trying to catch his breath. It seems getting up takes longer. Spock didn't need a second to realize, she is waiting for lunch. With a sigh, Spock makes them lunch, he then puts mango ice cream with his and caramel sauce. T'pring looks at the food with disgusts as she finished quickly.

Spock moves to get up, when he felt a cramp hit him causing him to groan at the pain. It hits him again, thankful Jim enters to see this. He runs over and helps Spock to the couch. T'pring sighs, this is ridiculous, while typing something, and she notices that Jim runs out the door. She looks to see Spock looking where Jim ran. Then hears," Forgot someone Jim?"

Jim curses," On it."

McCoy comes in behind as Jim lets Spock hold his hand, then running a scanner over the baby, he nods to himself, pulls out a hypo spray and gives Spock something.

McCoy thinks," Okay, good news and bad news?"

Jim wonders," What's the bad news?"

T'pring asks," I have work to do, Doctor, please quickly explain if Spock is to have a C-section now, make quick."

McCoy sighs," No, it's just false labor, no need to worry. That's the good news. Baby will be in there until it's time to go. Also from where the Doctor noted, you can deliver naturally isn't that wonderful."

Spock's answer is his eyes going into the back of his skull as he fainted into Jim's arms. Jim held him as McCoy got smelling salts to wake him up. T'pring shakes her head at how illogical Spock is being. Then she looked at her PADD, after receiving a reply, she goes to leave ignoring Jim, who is calling her to help watch over Spock and make sure he is okay.

Right now, she is going to visit someone to help her forget about Spock. Leaving Jim and McCoy to watch Spock, who opens his eyes, looking his belly like it's insulting him.

Jim shakes his head, as the two of them comfort and assure Spock that everything is okay.

 **More illogical forgetfulness**

T'pring knows that Amanda will ask her where she goes when she enters the HOUSE. She walks back in the house, sated from the dilemma early. While looking around, she notices that Spock left his keys in the sink and his PADD is on the table, satchel at the couch.

She then sees a note stating that Spock is going to request maternity leave, since he is close to giving birth, will be back in ten minutes, going to pick up dinner, he will be back in an hour.

T'pring looks at the note, then after crumbling it and throwing it away, she decided to make her dinner and go read something before going to bed.

Spock got back in fifteen minutes while trying to remember where he put his keys when he notice they are in the sink, wet, he doesn't recall putting them there.

After putting things away he notice his PADD is at the table, a lot of things he forgot are put in places they should not be at.

Once he had dinner, he decided to meditate, then go to bed. While going into the ROOM, he notice that T'pring is back.

She glares," You are leaving things around the HOUSE, this illogicalness is tiresome Spock, why are you so childish?"

Spock sighs," I am merely experiencing pregnancy T'pring. Remember I am with child. Your child."

T'pring sighs," Our child is making you less VULCAN and more like a human cry baby Spock, meditate on this and go sleep on the couch. You embarrassed me in front of Captain Kirk and your mother."

Spock was going to object, but could still feel the tug where she pulled him by his ear last night, so instead he walked back to the couch, going to sleep, feeling the baby's gentle kick as if saying 'I'm still here mommy.' Spock allows a smile as he goes to bed.

Far out, Stonn was planning something, something big. All he needed was time to make his plan precise.  
TO BE CONTINUED

 _ **Quiet Ryter: I hope this is okay, because I try my best in this, it's almost over.**_

 _ **Ned: What?! Why?!**_

 _ **Quiet Ryter: Patience, all will be explained. Just review and let me know what you think of it.**_

 _ **Ned adds: Also if you like it let us know. WAIT, why is T'pring such a b****, and what is Stonn planning to do to Spock?**_

 _ **Quiet Ryter: We shall see and learn what is happening, also I hope this chapter is okay.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER FIVE FINAL MONTH AND A SURPRISE VISITOR_

 _ **Quiet Ryter: At last, the final chapter.**_

 _ **Ned: Why is it the final chapter?!**_

 _ **Quiet Ryter sighs: Fine, it's basically a two to possibly three part story, the first part shows what life is like for Spock being pregnant with T'pring's baby, which is loveless and she never helps. The second part is being like a single parent, but with help from others, minus T'pring. The third part, not sure yet, but this is what it is.**_

 _ **Ned thinks: A trilogy I like it, so on with the show?**_

 _ **Quiet Ryter nods: On with the show! Also disclaimer is still in CHAPTER ONE, and PROLOGUE in case anyone is looking for it.**_

 **Stonn's WARNING!**

Stonn watches as his poor T'pring is arguing with Spock. Right now they are arguing about how Spock is asking T'pring to take some time off because he is close to giving birth. She argues since she is not the one giving birth that she doesn't need to be there. Spock then seems to explain that it is traditional that the father is there for the birth of their child.

T'pring counters stating that they are Vulcan and she does not need to be there for the birth of their child. She ends the argument by slapping Spock left and right. Then while Spock is left rubbing both his cheeks, with a look of sadness and pain, he watches as T'pring leaves. She then signals Stonn by saying with her PADD that Amanda went to buy some more caramel for Spock, while Jim is in a meeting today that required him.

Stonn then waits as Spock leaves in his slipper, something Jim gave Spock since T'pring never did help with that.

Then he quietly follows behind Spock, watching as he waddles. He then quickly grabs him by the arm tightly not listening to Spock's pleas to stop. Stonn turns Spock around, who seems uneasy. Stonn then takes both wrists in his hands gripping them tightly not even listening as Spock tries to get away from him.

Stonn states," You embarrassed your wife, now you will feel my wrath you half breed, speak of this to anyone and I will make it worse for you."

Stonn then slaps Spock to the left, to the right and then once more to both. It was that bad when Spock spit out green blood. Then Stonn shoved Spock into the grass. Spock not wanting to be near Stonn, managed to get up and walk over to the bus shuttle to see if he can get away from Stonn.

Right now Spock was tired of being their punching bag.

 **Bus incident leads to…**

Spock waddled over to the bus area, feeling his back and legs ache. Right now he had stomach cramps aching, and walking eased it, but for now, he just wanted to be anywhere but STAR FLEET ACADEMY right now.

Waiting seemed to be taking longer, because while looking around, Spock notices that people don't seem to look at him like he is a freak anymore. It seems refreshing, when the bus finally got there, Spock stepped in, not wanting to sit down so he decided to stand for the time being.

On the next bus stop, he notice Belle get in the bus. He watches as she sits near him, looking tired, but with a big smile on her face.

Spock greeted," Belle."

Belle looks and says," Spock, what happen to your face? Should I ask or no?"

Spock shakes his head then thinks on why now the bus driver and people were looking at him like he lost his mother. Of course, Stonn didn't ease up on the slaps, right now they hurt. Then a few minutes later, Spock decided to sit next Belle to get off his feet. The ride seems peaceful until they stop at a halt that caused everyone to bounce up except Spock, who jerked forward and landed on his knees. While everyone was recovering from the shock, then after that Belle helped Spock to his seat.

It seemed like everything is okay, when Spock felt a cramp go through his body causing him to groan. Spock thought it was a false labor, when fifteen minutes later, it became worse for him.

Spock groans," Belle I think I'm in labor."

Belle sighs," Problem is, there is a traffic problem, I don't know how long-."

The Bus diver announces," Bad news, the bus won't be able to move for two hours, any one need to get to the hospital it will be a five mile walk."

Belle groans, so she helped him lay on his back on the seats, then kneeled next to him, holding his hand to grip when he felt not with a cramp, but a contraction.

This is going to be a long wait.

 **JD in the HOUSE**

Nearly three hours have passed by, time seems to have picked up. Right now Spock is groaning, trying to stay calm and handle being in labor like Vulcan should, but right now he has sheen of sweat on his forehead, after pulling out the cloth she wiped it. The bruises are gone, because she healed them, right now they have to wait. According to Spock he was up pacing the LIVING ROOM for nearly four hours to walk off the cramps, which Belle thinks might have been contractions. That could explain why Spock has dark circles under his eyes.

Then within a minute, the bus was able to move. Belle could have walked Spock to the HOSPITAL, but he was pain and walking may not have been the best choice since its hot day.

When they finally got there, Belle helped Spock out of the bus and into the HOSPITAL.

Front desk lady," Yes, what is the problem?"

Spock groans," I am in labor and would like to be checked in."

Front desk lady," Yeah, unless I see proof that you are in labor you can-."

Doctor Zee comes," Hey it's okay, you can go to the MATERNATIY WARD, they have a ROOM for you."

Belle nods her thanks, while the Front desk lady shoves paperwork in Belle's arms. Spock moved a few feet before the next contraction left him groaning and moaning. After a wheelchair was brought, Belle rolls Spock up to the MATERNATIY WARD.

When they stopped on the floor, it was busy, so Belle brought Spock to the ROOM the Doctor mentioned.

However when Spock was helped up, they heard a gush and notice a puddle form under Spock, his water broke, this officially proves that he is in labor. Belle made sure to send the alert to both Jim, and Amanda that Spock is in labor.

After getting a hospital gown, she moves to Spock, who goes to corner, hands under his belly, groaning in pain as she got his shirts off to put the hospital gown on, when after getting his slippers off, worked his pants.

He groans," What are you doing to me?"

Belle explains," Hold still okay, it's off, Spock we have to get you ready."

Spock thinks," So we are cutting the baby out?"

Belle shakes her head," No right now, let's get you on the bed so the Doctor can check you out."

Spock nods as they got him to the bed, when the next contraction caused him to fall to his knees.

Belle behind him has him put his hands on the bed.

Belle coaches," Okay, breathe with me, in and out. (Spock copied) Hey where is the Doctor?"

Nurse comes in," Hey, unless he is giving birth right now, you just need to get him to do his Lamaze breathing."

Spock groans as another contraction hits.

Belle yells," Look he has been in labor for seven hours, give him something to take the edge off now!"

The Nurse rolls her eyes.

Doctor came in," Hey, here let me help you."

The two got Spock on the bed, when two more people came running in; Amanda and Jim. Amanda informed Sarek, who is bringing T'pring with him.

Doctor puts on gloves and checks, Spock tenses when he feels the Doctor's fingers, not liking this.

Doctor comes out," Okay, good news Spock is in active labor, but is only eight centimeters, but I can't give him any pain medication, because most have bad side effects on Vulcans, sorry, best you can do is help him ride out the contractions."

Doctor left as Jim goes to Spock's left while Amanda takes his right. Then when a contraction came it left Spock gasping for air, then finally Spock leaned on Jim to take a minor nap.

It was a very minor nap indeed.

Sarek watched in observation as his son wakes up from his nap, groaning about the contractions that are getting closer. Then look to see T'pring is sitting and waiting. Spock notice Sarek, but seemed to looking for someone else. He then watch as he whisperers in the red brown head girl's ear something before another contraction took over.

That girl walked over to T'pring, she is telling her that Spock needs her to help with the pain. T'pring refuses stating the father waits out her, the girl tries to talk to her, but she raises a hand to stop her. He then realizes that girl is Spock's friend Belle.

Belle then goes to Spock, who nods in understanding.

Spock then tenses again, sitting up, when the Doctor checks him.

Doctor then says," Okay, we are in for the final part. Ten centimeters, ready to push on the next contraction."

A second passes when the contraction comes, Spock bores down hard, feeling like he is being split in half. When the contraction ended leaving him gasping for air. Sarek couldn't believe he is witnessing the birth of his grandchild. He watches as his son then bores down again, pushing as hard as he can to bring his baby into the world.

It seemed so long.

Doctor says," Okay, now on the next one take a deep breathe okay, so you don't tear."

Spock glares not liking this, but he didn't have a choice. So on the next on he takes a deep sobbing breathe, he would be embarrassed that his father is seeing at his weak moment. Right now he could care less.

Spock whines," Mother it burns."

Amanda nods," I know honey, but it will all be worth it, think of the baby."

Spock nods, when on the next contraction he bore down hard, wishing he could be over with.

Doctor comes up," Okay, one more okay."

Spock shakes his head," No it's effortless and the baby has yet to-."

Jim says," Spock do you love this baby, do you?"

Spock nods.

Amanda adds," Do it for the baby."

When the next contraction comes, Spock bores down hard, screaming as he felt the baby leave his body and in the Doctor's arms.

Jim cut the cord for T'pring, when Spock gasps feeling something leave his body.

Doctor assures," It's the placenta don't worry, it's a girl okay, she is getting cleaned and here she is."

Spock took her in his arms.

He says," Thank you. Hello little one."

Then he starts to sob, happy that his baby is okay and in his arms. Amanda rubbed the right side of his head, kissing it to comfort him. Jim without thinking did the same, both comforting him. Amanda smiles, this is just like when she gave birth to Spock. Sarek watches this, this must have been what it was like for Amanda, all the endurance for their son, now their son knows what his mother went through for him.

A few minutes later, Spock calm down, then was able to sit back on the bed. Looking at the baby, who is pale skinned like him, his brown eyes, and caramel hair.

Jim comments," She has your eyes and ears."

Spock uncurled his daughter's ears, watching as she let out a mew squeak then looked at him with curiosity. She seemed content, then after that Sarek entered more watching as his son looked at his daughter with a lot of love, just like his mother did.

Then Jim asks," What's her name?"

Spock thinks," I picked a name, she seemed happy, Jocelyn Amanda Dorothea Grayson, JD."

Sarek is confused, but watches as the baby seems to like it, while Amanda and Jim both love it. Jocelyn has J in it like his name James and Belle likes it Dorothea is in his name, while Amanda liked how her name is added.

McCoy enters," Jim Admiral Pike and I were able to get you a month before we go on a mission."

Jim nods as JD looks around, then lets out a mewling gurgle trying to find a way to be fed. Spock watches his daughter tries to find a root to gain access. Then Spock hands JD to Jim, who cradles her and coos at her. Spock adjusts his smock, then watches as she latches on, pulling and biting hard enough to cause a yelp to escape his mouth before he could stifle it.

Spock winces," My apologizes."

Sarek nods in understanding, watching his son continue to breastfeed his granddaughter. Then after that feeding JD, Spock was cleaned up as JD was taken to the BABY WARD, Spock nods off to sleep since he is exhausted from lack of sleep and giving birth.

Belle notices that T'pring left a note stating that she has a critical experiment that needs her attention, she would be back to see the baby.

Belle sighs, then leaves to go with Amanda and Jim, who went to get food. While they get food, Sarek went to get the birth certificate sent to VULCAN while going with Amanda, Jim and Belle to get food.

Maybe she'll mention the note tomorrow, right now it's the time to celebrate the birth of JD.

THE END.

 _ **Quiet Ryter: And we are done, now baby JD is here.**_

 _ **Ned wonders: Will T'pring ever see the baby?**_

 _ **Quiet Ryter: Maybe I don't know, but notice something, I added when Spock was holding JD he sobbed, just like his mother did. Pretty cool huh?**_

 _ **Ned thinks: Cool, so we hope you enjoy it. Please leave a good review and I hope the second part comes in soon.**_

 _ **Quiet Ryter: We shall see, so I hope I did a good job. Bye for now. Live Long and Prosper.**_

 _ **Ned; Later man!**_

 _ **The two left to go relax. Now they could ignore the insulting and annoying computer until it's required.**_


End file.
